Graem Bauer
You may be looking for Colonel Graham. '''Graham Bauer' (a.k.a. Gray) is the head of a group of four men who are working with President Charles Logan during Day 5. Their roles and motives are unexplained. Graham is the brother of Jack Bauer. Before Day 5 Graham stated that "...we started this eighteen months ago..." Day 5 took place eighteen months after Day 4, which implied that the group may have been the mastermind behind the events in Day 4 and Day 5 or their involvement was placed in the aftermath of Day 4. Graham's cabal instigated the Sentox plan six months prior to Day 5 when a low-level associate, James Nathanson, recruited White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings for the plot. They had apparently planned on using Cummings as a scapegoat, designed to draw possible suspicion away from themselves, President Charles Logan, and Christopher Henderson. Day 5 In the midst of the operation, Cummings was exposed, Nathanson was killed by the terrorists for "betraying" them, and Henderson and Logan's involvement was discovered by Jack Bauer, coincidentally the brother of Graham. However, Graham and his cabal were safely insulated from the CTU investigation and from terrorist reprisal. Graham seemed relatively unconcerned with these developments. After Vladimir Bierko's first plot was foiled by CTU, damage control for the conspiracy began. When Logan called, Graham informed him that the First Lady, Charles' wife Martha Logan, was starting to grow suspicious. Logan stated that he would personally deal with his wife, and Graham agreed. When the President called again, Graham told him that he had to ensure that Martha Logan remained silent. He also congratulated the President on being able to handle the increasing suspicion while they watched safely from the sidelines, thus "earning" their trust. When he learned that Jack Bauer hijacked a plane and seized the evidence around 3:00 AM, he orders the President to shoot it down as a last ditch effort to prevent the evidence from being released. The plane ultimately landed safely and Bauer managed to escape with the recording — despite Logan's efforts to quickly surround the plane with a detachment of U.S. Marines. Consequently, Graham and Logan agreed that Logan must kill himself rather than subject the country to the scandal of a sitting president being charged for murder and treason. However, Graham learned shortly thereafter that Logan's suicide became unnecessary when the tape was unexpectedly erased by Miles Papazian. Afterward, Graham once again told Logan to burn away any loose ends at the retreat, including agent Aaron Pierce and Martha Logan. While Logan was relieved after Bierko and Henderson were killed, Graham was still concerned with Jack Bauer exposing the president. Logan said Bauer would be taken care of, but Logan was kidnapped and eventually arrested, due to actions by Jack Bauer. Graham's fate currently remains unclear, but due to the fact that Logan said that Graham and his men would not be implicated in the conspiracy, it is likely that they are still not known about by the authorities. Memorable Quotes * Graham: "You are going to have to shoot down that plane, Mr. President." Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Category:Characters Category:Day 5 Characters Category:Day 6 Characters Category:Living characters